The One
by Elizabeth Mikaelson
Summary: It was undeniable. Somehow they were perfect for each other. Nobody could understand the complexity yet simplicity of their relationship. They were alike yet different, outsiders. But while people couldn't understand it, everyone knew one thing for sure, their bond was unbreakable.


**The One**

**AN: So this is my first attempt at a proper story. Hopefully it's okay and not as bad as it looks to me. The main character is OC and is probably going to be the only character I own. I don't own any of the other characters unfortunately. My OC's name is Alicia Clearwater but as you'll find out later that isn't her birth name. Alicia is going to have history with a lot of the characters but Stefan is her closest friend. Their friendship will be a major part of the storyline as Stefan is going to be massively OC. This isn't because I don't like how Stefan is in TVD, it's because I think a lot more could be done with his character. Also massive spoiler but I will NOT be killing off Katherine or Kol. Personally I found both deaths stupid, partly because they are my favourite characters but mostly because of how they were killed. It's very amusing that a baby vampire and a new hunter could kill an Original Vampire. What is even more interesting is how Nik reacted to Kol. First when he chose to let Elijah live and not un-dagger Kol and second how fearful he was of Kol when they were all un-daggered. I think that Kol is quite possibly the strongest from all the Originals besides Nik of course. He hung around witches a lot so he would be immune to a lot of magic. And the witches probably had lots of vervain so he would have a high tolerance for it. Also Kol's fighting style is crazy. If he was protecting someone. They would end up dead but Kol is very aware of his body. He wields his body like how one would wield a weapon. Bekah does this with words and Nik just uses force. Elijah is a mixture of Kol and Nik. So I found the way Kol died very stupid, because he would have been able to sense the danger quite easily. If maybe Bonnie and Stefan had been there it would have made more sense. Katherine's death just made me mad. Because when Nadia died I knew Kat was going to die. But I just started to accept it, like maybe it would be good for Kat, she and her Nadia could finally be just mother and daughter. But no Katherine obviously has to be dragged off somewhere. Supposedly its hell and that just makes me want to kill someone because Kol was far more evil than Kat but he went off to the other side? I just feel that the writers messed that up. **

**Okay rant is now over…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of its characters. If I did things would be very different.**

**WARNING: May be some Elena and Damon bashing however I'll try not to have too much and if I'm in a good mood I'll even give them a good ending… that is if I ever finish this story. **

*****Important***  
**

**This fic starts off in 3x12, after Stefan nearly kills Elena on Wickery Bridge. However in my story Alicia was with them as well. She willingly chose to go with Stefan btw.**

Alicia clenched her fists in frustration. She felt like screaming, didn't the stupid doppelganger understand that Alicia didn't want to talk to her. Just because Alicia was friends with Stefan it didn't mean that she liked Stefan's blood bag. But Elena was a deluded person and Alicia knew it was too much to ask her to take a hint and realize not everyone bowed down to her stupid whims. Oh how she wished she could kill her but she wasn't stupid, Alicia knew Stefan would never forgive her if she caused harm to Elena. He obviously saw something in her. Personally Alicia believed that Stefan didn't love Elena. She had seen Stefan when he was in love. Stefan wasn't an insecure person, he had always been rather confident in his choices but somehow Elena made him change. Alicia had never been a huge believer of love. It wasn't that she believed that it never existed just that not everyone had the luxury. Two of her closest friends, Lexi and Sage had, had that luxury. Lexi had from the start been more humane and that definitely hadn't changed. Sage on the other hand was the total opposite of Lexi, both looks and personality wise. Alicia knew from personal experience that changing for your partner was the worst thing you could do. Love and acceptance went hand in hand after all. But Alicia wasn't worried, with both Bekah and Kat back it was only a matter of time before Stefan realized his true feelings. A cruel smile found its way on Alicia's face as she thought about how precious Elena would react. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and Damon Salvatore's annoying voice floating down the hallway.

"You Bitch!" He snarled his eyes flashing angrily at Alicia, who just smirked up at him in challenge.

"What is it now Damon?" She asked mockingly with a raised eyebrow, knowing perfectly well what had him so riled. Damon snarled and grabbed her throat.

"Don't hurt her Damon, it wasn't her fault," the doppelganger said quickly. Alicia felt like laughing. Were they actually stupid enough to believe that Damon could hurt her? She grabbed Damon's hand and pried it off her neck. Realization shone in his eyes as he recognized the colossal mistake he had made.

"Really Damon, did you forget that I'm older than you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Look I didn't harm your precious Elena, okay? She's perfectly fine, Stefan was just testing Niklaus. Stefan would never harm Elena" she declared vehemently. "He's not like that!" Damon laughed his eyes shining with mirth.

"You don't know what you're talking about Alicia, you don't know this Stefan."

Alicia shook her head.

"That's the problem Damon you think that there are different Stefan's but that's not it. Ripper Stefan, humanity-less Stefan, bunny drinking Stefan, fun Stefan, brooding Stefan, they're all the same. He's Stefan Salvatore, kind, compassionate, broody, sometimes annoying and (if properly riled up) a total psychopath. He's a vampire first and foremost Damon. When Stefan was with Lexi, Sage and me, we taught him how to embrace being a vampire, taught him to accept who he was and that he wasn't a monster. He didn't have to be. Stefan learnt how to feed from humans, well that is until you came along and destroyed him. But that's the thing Damon you've never understood Stefan and you've never tried to, instead you just spent your time being jealous of him." The doppelganger's gasp bought Alicia back to reality and with satisfaction she realized that she had Damon pressed up against the wall. Smirking sadistically she let him go carelessly. He sneered at her as he got up gingerly from the floor were he had collapsed rubbing his throat carefully.

"What to you mean? Stefan learnt how to feed from humans?" Elena questioned abruptly.

"Like I said, Lexi, Sage and I taught him." And with a flip of her glossy black hair, Alicia strolled out of the Salvatore House. She had more important things to do than answer Elena's inane questions.

Elena immediately turned to Damon, hands on her hips and questions ready to fly out of her mouth.

* * *

**So...**

What do you think? Should I carry on...

Please **review**... even if you hated it i'd like to know how I can improve :)

_{I apologize for any simple grammar or spelling mistakes. Its been a long time since I last wrote.}_

_Also Alicia knows a lot more than it seems. She knows everything about the current events in Mystic Falls and is aware that Rebekah is currently daggered but she knows or hopes that Bekah will be undaggered soon. About Kat well i don't know where she was exactly after she left Stefan in episode 9 so i'm going to have her come back soon (she's already in Mystic Falls by the way but only Alicia knows that). _

**Thanks guys x**

**Liza :***


End file.
